


I'll see you at 3am

by Greyblue



Category: Black Survival (Video Game)
Genre: AU? i guess, Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, Riceballs from seven eleven is tasty, aya work ptsd issues, idk what are these tags, random updates cause i suck, stuff not working out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 13:46:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13365987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greyblue/pseuds/Greyblue
Summary: Alex is a doctor with terrible work hours, not to say he never had a girlfriend, just never worked out. JP's his next door neighbor with a pretty police girlfriend, but being in a toxic relationship left more scars on both ends than anything. It doesn't help that she keeps coming back.





	I'll see you at 3am

**Author's Note:**

> hi idk what im doing welcome, its a half fleshed out idea so i might end up going back for a rewrite.

“Hey-” 

There was a loud crash which caused the tired doctor to open his door and peek outside at his neighbor who had been arguing for quite a while now. He heard their muffled shouts from inside the apartment but now they were both at the door- as he was as well. A rather angry dark haired lady was being pushed out by a skinny boy that was much taller than her- though for some reason the boy seemed to have problems pushing the tiny girl out.

“Please leave.” The boy hung his head.

“Fine, you ungrateful piece of shit.”

“Don’t come back.”

There was a loud resounding slap, and Alex himself winced at the red mark left of the boy’s cheek before the girl stormed off to the elevators. Her braids bounced softly on her shoulders as her heels clicked on the tiled floors, Alex couldn’t help but stare a bit but ducked behind his door for safety. She would be cute if she wasn’t so _angry_._ He curiously craned his head out again after hiding behind the door, waiting for her to pass. Too bad his neighbor’s door closed already, he’d introduce himself another day. The blond haired man cast the door one last glance before heading to bed, he had to rest more for his night shift after all, maybe a short nap.

Jp slumped against the door he almost slammed after she left. They weren’t even together anymore, yet she came back every month or so. It was hard for him to bring himself to push her away though, she still occasionally gifted him things, promised that she loved him. But they weren’t _dating_, Not to mention those words stung like hell. It was barely evening but his room was rather dark with all the blinds drawn closed. He kicked his sneakers out of the way as he made his way over to the couch, pulling his legs to his chest and grabbing at his hair. His phone rang with a notification that he set for Aya, but he didn’t want to look at it. Still, habitually he picked it up and slid it open, revealing a apology.

_Fuck_ he had a deadline for his work but he had spent the better part of his day with Aya over, strained conversations the whole morning, and then the small chance of thinking they could be together again. Jp bitterly knocked over the two cups left on the coffee table, before remembering they had liquids inside of them and scrambled to clean it up. His stomach rumbled a bit, he hadn’t really eaten today since he woke up to Aya banging on his door around 10 AM.

Shopping was something he hadn’t done in weeks so he didn’t even bother checking the fridge, knowing it was empty. “Kill me” Work was priority in any case, he could go out and get himself something to eat at the convenience store around the corner later. Later turned out to be 3am, he had ended up misplacing a semicolon and had to go through _thousands_ of lines of code to pick it out. He stretched out his cramped back muscles and pulled his rather tattered old grey sweater off the back of his chair and put it on. It was night but not exactly dark out with how well the street was lit up, benefits of a good neighborhood.

There were large pots of flowers decorating the streets with bunches of daisies. If he ever cleaned up his apartment and opened his windows, JP eyed the closed flower shop, maybe he’d get a pot. The boy avoided eye contact with the random jogger as he stepped into the convenience store. The cashier was too engrossed in a magazine to bother looking or greeting him, not that he cared, he kinda felt bad for the guy who had to work a 3am shift. JP beelined for the back of the store to pick up a bottle of coke from the fridge, he should probably buy them in bulk sometime. But he didn’t really have the strength to carry it from the superstore about 5 blocks away. Now...for something to eat. A few rice balls would probably suffice, he got a extra for breakfast. He reluctantly stepped back into the mildly stuffy morning air, it wasn’t bad, cooler than the morning but humid at the same time. Never a better time to have a cold soda then, JP twisted the cap as he turned to the doors of his apartment complex, bumping into...a pretty blond man.

“Sorry.”

“Oh- Are you okay?”

The stranger seemed pretty apologetic for bumping into him and JP stared down at the drink that spilled a bit down his gray hoodie. It was due for a wash anyways… JP pulled at the wet sticky fabric.

“Yeah” Alex eyed the kid, they weren’t dressed the best but who was for 3am food trips, or snacks, whatever the boy came out for.

“Shouldn’t you be sleeping?” He held the door open. The boy made a vague non commitmental sound, then muttered thanks as he stepped through, ducking under the man’s arm.

“Kids your age won’t grow if you don’t sleep.”

“I’m done growing.”

They both stood for the elevator and Alex cast the boy a rather amused grin, he was cute though if anything. Besides a bit battered up, kinda like a stray cat. From the sight of earlier he didn’t seem to live with anyone else, despite being so young and it being a rather pricey apartment complex. Were his parents rich? Alex bit his lip. Not to mention did he even go to school? Alex often woke up and went out around noon, but never seen JP in and out of his apartment. Maybe just different timing, he shrugged it off.

“We live on the same floor?” JP craned his head up to look at Alex curiously, he never saw him before.

“Just moved in.”

“JP”

“Alex”

It was awkward, neither of them were really sociable in the first place. When the elevator doors slid open, JP squeezed himself out first and offered Alex a awkward wave before retreating back to his apartment. The boy turned when he still heard footsteps behind him, was this Alex guy stalking him?

“I live next door…”

“O-oh.”

He had vaguely remembered seeing a moving truck outside the window at like 5am. He vaguely wondered his neighbors occupation before giving another goodbye wave and stepping into his apartment. That was more than enough social interaction for the day. With some difficulty he unwrapped his onigiri and ate it, lounging on the sofa. Then tossed the plastic onto the table as he lied down on the couch cushions, his bed was too far away for him right now.


End file.
